Jazz Phantom
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: In a battle with Skulker Jazz gets thrown into the off portal and gets shocked by it. With Jazz now half ghost can Danny, Sam, and Tucker train her to control her powers? What powers will Jazz have? Some DXS and maybe TXJ. No PP.
1. Prolouge: Jazz Phantom is Born

**A/N This is in response to Bluemew22's Concepts Challenge. The rules are (1)In the alternate time stream the challenger constructs, if the events are set after Phantom Planet, the Disasteroid can have happened, but Danny can't be revealed. (2) Where Danny has ice powers, Jazz's special power involves her intellect somehow. Mine is going to have no PP, so hope you enjoy! And Bluemew22 hope you read it! I don't own Danny Phantom or this Challenge.**

Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, now 17 years old, walked around her house looking for her 16 year old brother Daniel "Danny" Fenton. Jazz knew her parents were gone for the week and she was in charge of Danny, "Danny!" Jazz called for the 10th time that day.

Suddenly, she heard a grunt come from the lab. She felt her heart stop and ran downstairs to the lab, "Danny!" Jazz yelled.

"Jazz! No! Go back upstairs!" Danny yelled at his older sister.

Danny was in Phantom form fighting, once again, Skulker, Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. Danny got hit with one of Skulker's new rays and turned human, "Danny!" Jazz yelled and ran over to her little brother.

Danny grunted in pain, "What was that?" Danny weakly asked Skulker.

"My new Whelp Ray," Skulker said smirking, "Can cause you so much pain you turn human."

"Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Get out of here Jazz," Danny said weakly.

Jazz remained stubborn and didn't moved. She looked at the portal, "How'd you even get in here? The portal's off," Jazz asked Skulker.

Skulker laughed, "I've been out of the Ghost Zone for two days waiting for the perfect time to attack the Whelp."

Jazz glared at Skulker, "Why can't you just leave him alone!" Jazz yelled.

"Jazz, please get out of here," Danny said back at full strength.

"You should listen to your little brother," Skulker said and shot a ray at her.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled.

Jazz gasped and quickly jumped out of the way of the ray, but the ray cut some of her hair making it just above her shoulders, "Hey!" Jazz yelled.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled as they reached the lab.

Danny transformed, "You three need to get-" Danny's sentence was stopped when Skulker grabbed his neck.

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz yelled.

Sam was the first to attack Skulker, "Let him go!" Sam yelled.

Skulker laughed and threw Sam into the wall, "Ah!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Tucker and Jazz yelled.

Sam groaned and then Tucker tried, but got knocked into glass beakers and tubes, "Tucker!" Jazz yelled.

Skulker laughed, "You going to try know girl?" Skulker asked.

Jazz growled and ran at Skulker, but got thrown into the portal, "Ha ha," Skulker laughed, "Is this the best your little team can do Whelp?"

Danny growled and kicked Skulker, "No one hurts my friends and family!" Danny yelled at Skulker.

Jazz held her head in a daze. She looked and saw blurry figures of Sam, Danny, and Tucker fighting Skulker, _'I have to help,' _Jazz thought.

_**'No, you'll just get in there way like always,' **_a voice said.

_'Maybe you're right,' _Jazz said to the voice and looked at her little brother and his two best friends, _'All I do is get in there way.' _

"Let's see how you sister likes a little shock," Jazz heard Skulker's voice say.

Jazz's eyes went wide and looked at where she was. She turned to Skulker and saw him holding the plug to the portal, "No!" Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz yelled.

Jazz tried to run out of the portal, but Skulker plugged it in before she could get out, "Jazz!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker yelled.

Jazz ran out of the now on portal and fell to her knees, "Jazz!" Danny yelled and turned human and ran to his sister, "Jazz? Jazz can you hear me?"

Jazz opened her eyes and looked at her worried brother and two friends, "Danny? Sam? Tucker?" Jazz said weakly.

"Jazz, are you alright?" Danny asked.

Jazz sat up, "I think so," Jazz said.

It was then Jazz noticed she was glowing. Jazz gasped, "Danny, I'm I…"

Danny just nodded, "I'm sorry Jazz," Danny said, "It's my fault. I couldn't stop Skulker."

Jazz looked at herself in the mirror in the lab and went wide eyed. Her red-orange hair was now a dark white, almost gray and came down to just above her shoulders and her eyes were now green, but lighter than Danny's in Phantom form. Her light blue tank top with a black heart in the middle was now a light purple and the heart a dark purple and her blue jeans were a dark purple and her light blue flats were now black, "Jazz?" Jazz heard Sam asked, "Even though I love the outfit, are you okay?"

"I-I'm not sure," Jazz said, "This is a big shock."

"It was for me too," Danny said, "See if you can turn back human."

"How?" Jazz asked her little brother.

"You'll have this feeling in your stomach when you find it," Danny explained.

Jazz nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a teal color ring appeared around her waist making her gasp in surprise. The ring went up and down changing her back to Jazz Fenton, "Whoa," Jazz said.

"Do you want our help so you can control your powers?" Danny asked.

Jazz nodded, "That might be best because with two Halfas in the house the inventions are going to go crazy and you know how I am under pressure."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker nodded, "We'll start now since mom and dad are gone for the rest of the week," Danny said transforming and helping his sister off the floor.

Jazz nodded and transformed as well, "Where do we star-ah!" Jazz said as she suddenly phased through the floor.

"Tangibility," Danny yelled through the floor.

Jazz poked her head through the floor then her whole body, "No need to yell Danny," Jazz said.

Danny laughed, "Okay, to control tangibility you need to…"

**A/N So how does it sound so far? R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1: Telekinesis

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Jazz's Point of View**

It's been about a week since Skulker shocked me with the portal. Mom and dad are back and I sort of have my new powers under control…okay, so I still fall through the floor. I sighed and closed my locker at the end of the day, "Hey Jazz," I heard Dash Baxter say.

I turned and groaned inwardly, "What is it Dash?" I asked.

"I need help in math," Dash said, "Can I come over and you tutor me again?"

I scowled, "Sorry Dash," I said, "But we tried that already and you would blow me off to go out with Paulina or some other girl."

"But Jazz…" Dash whined.

I held my hand up, "No, Dash," I said, "You had your chance and you blew it several times. Besides, I'm helping Danny and his friends with their homework today."

I started to walk away, but I felt Dash grab my hand, "Jazz, I don't take 'no' very well," Dash growled.

I struggled to get out of his hold, "Let me go-o-o," my hand phased through his and I fell to the ground.

I gasped in surprise, "Jazz!" I heard Danny, Sam, and Tucker yell.

My breath was still rigid from my hand phasing through Dash's hand, "Beat it Dash," Danny said angrily.

"What are you going to do about it Fenton?" Dash asked.

Danny growled and his eyes flashed green so fast only a trained eye, like mine, Sam, and Tucker's, could see it, "I mean it Dash. Leave now or you'll figure out what I can really do."

Dash blinked, "I doubt you can do anything Fenton," Dash said, "But, I'll leave anyway."

And with that Dash walked away. Danny helped me up, "Are you alright Jazz?" Danny asked me.

I nodded, "I'm just glad my hand went intangible," I said.

"Come on," Sam said, "Let's get you home and start training again."

I nodded and walked in between Danny and Tucker and Sam beside Danny. We entered the house and didn't find mom or dad. I picked up a note, "Dear Kids," I read out loud, "Heard about a ghost at a box warehouse. Be back around dinner time. Be good, mom and dad."

"I'll give you three guesses on the ghost," Danny chuckled.

We laughed with Danny and went down to the lab. Sam moved a table and revealed a handle. Sam pulled on the handle and revealed that it was a door with stairs, "The training room awaits," Sam said and walked down the stairs.

Once we all started downstairs the door closed and the table moved back to where it was. Once we reached floor machines blared and lights turned on. Danny transformed into his ghost form, "Ready Jazz?" Danny asked.

I nodded and transformed as well. When I was in my ghost form I started floating, "Whoa," I said uneasy.

I soon got control of my floating and turned to Danny, "We'll start with tangibility," Danny said.

I nodded and Sam pushed a button on a remote making a block of stone appear. Danny phased through the rock no problem, "Remember, it's all about focus," Danny told me.

I nodded and phased through the stone, "I did it!" I exclaimed happy.

Danny smiled, "You're getting better," Danny said.

I smiled at him, "You want to try invisibly next?" Tucker asked.

I nodded, "Sure," I said.

Danny went invisible then visible again, "With every one of your powers you need to focus. That's why I can be calm when I need to, especially around Dash."

I nodded, made sense. I went invisible then back and smiled, "Like that?" I asked.

Danny nodded, "Do you know if you have your ecto blasts yet?" Danny asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know," I said honestly.

"Well, try and see," Sam said.

I nodded and focused my energy, like Danny said he had to do with his attacks, and a light blue ecto blast formed around my hands, "Whoa," Danny, Sam, and Tucker said.

I let the energy fall and my ecto blast disappeared, "Hmm, purple outfit and light blue ecto blasts," Tucker said smiling, "Now who do those colors remind you of?"

I giggled as Danny and Sam blushed, "Not funny Tuck," Danny said.

"Well, it seems you have your powers under control for now," Danny said turning human, "Let's get up to my room before mom and dad get back."

We nodded and I turned human as well. We walked through a second door and ended up in Danny's closet. We walked out, "Kids!" we heard mom yell.

"In Danny's/my room," we all yelled in unison.

Mom opened the door, "Oh, there you are," our mom, Maddie said, "Dinner's done. Are you staying for dinner Sam and Tucker?"

"No way," Tucker said, "Mom made meatloaf."

"Alright then," Maddie said, "Bye."

Tucker ran out the door, "Sam?"

"I would, but my parents would skin me alive," Sam said, "Bye Danny, Jazz."

"Bye," Danny and I said in unison.

"Well come on kids," Maddie said, "Me and your father want to show you a new invention."

Danny and I both gulped, "Oh, boy," we whispered in unison.

We got downstairs and out dad, Jack, held some kind of box, "Princess! Danny-boy!" Jack yelled happily.

"Hi dad," Danny and I said in unison.

"This is a new ghost tracking device, since all of our old ones went missing," Jack said.

Danny and I gulped again, "Ghosts directly ahead," the machine said.

Maddie and Jack looked at us then at the machine, "Well that's weird," Maddie said, "Usually the broken inventions only pick up Danny."

"This one must really be broken," Jack said, "Or…"

My breath caught in my throat, "Or you're both overshadowed!"

My eyes went wide and I put and arm in front of Danny like I always did when dad did this, "Why would ghosts overshadow us?" I asked my dad, "They're all after Danny Phantom."

"That's exactly what a ghost would say," dad said.

"He's right you know," mom said.

I backed up along with Danny, _'This is all my fault,' _I thought, _'If I didn't have these powers our parents wouldn't be doing this.'_

I grabbed Danny's hand in protection and in fear, "Stop it!" I yelled, "We aren't overshadowed! You're our parents you should believe us!"

Mom and dad stopped, "But no, you too caught up in your 'job' to think straight!" I yelled, "And if you keep this up, when I turn 18 next month I swear I will move out of this house and take Danny with me!"

My parents went wide eyed, even Danny went wide eyed. I stared at my parents for seemed like hours, "You put both mine and Danny's life in danger because of your stupid assumptions! And I'm sick of it!" I yelled when they didn't answer.

Mom and dad blinked, "What's gotten into you?" dad asked me.

"I'm protecting both myself and my little brother," I said, "So unless you change your ways, next month both me and Danny are OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the invention exploded in dad's hands. I gasped along with Danny, and mom and dad. The explosion was so great that I fell to the ground with Danny. I looked down and saw my hand glowing light blue. I looked at Danny, who looked confused. We looked at the invention and saw it glowing blue and floating in midair and mom and dad unconscious. I gasped and let my energy fall and the broken invention fell to the ground, "What was that?" Danny almost yelled, "I mean I know the explosion was because of your powers, but the floating, and your hand, and…"

I looked at my head, "Telekinesis," I said in shock.

"Telekin-what?" Danny asked me.

"It means I can control things with my mind," I said.

"Oh, oh wow," Danny said.

I nodded in agreement, "I'm going to call Sam and Tucker about this," Danny said.

I felt really uneasy about all this, "Danny!" I yelled running after him, "Wait for me!"

**A/N So how'd you like Jazz's new power? What about Jazz having a backbone? R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Heart

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Jazz's Point of View**

I drove in my car around midnight trying to clear my head. Danny may fly to clear his head, but that's because he doesn't have his license yet. I drove with the top down and the radio loud enough for me not to think, but not loud enough to wake the whole town. I was still so confused about what happened at dinner, "Telekinesis," I whispered to no one.

I parked my car at the lake and went to sit at the edge of the bridge. The argument I had with my parents scared me. I never blew up like that. Maybe it was because of my powers that I gained some kind of confidence. I looked at my feet and saw my reflection in the water, "Jazz?" I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw Sam walking up, "Sam?" I said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Sam sat down next to me, "This is where Danny came after the accident, Dan, and Undergrowth," Sam answered.

I looked down in the water, "Jazz," Sam said softly, "Having a new power won't make you lose control of your other ones."

"I know that," I said, "I'm upset because of what I said to mom and dad."

"They've had it coming for years now Jazz," Sam said.

"I know," I said, "But I never blew up like that until I got these powers; it scares me."

Sam placed her hand on mine. I looked at her, "Jazz," Sam said, "It may seem like Danny's brave when it comes to fighting ghosts and handling his powers, but the truth is he's terrified."

I looked at Sam in confusion, "He's terrified he'll lose control of his powers and won't be able to protect us from his enemies. He's afraid he'll lose us when we help. And most of all, he's terrified he'll turned into Dan."

I looked into the water again, "I keep telling him that we'll be fine and that Dan won't happen because he's nothing like him," Sam said, "He's caring, fun, loving, protective," I looked at Sam as she listed, "Kind, brave…"

"Sam," I said making her stop listing.

"Yeah?"

"We are still talking about me right?" I asked laughing.

Sam blushed, "My point is," Sam said embarrassed, "Danny gets scared too. And right now he's scared that your parents or his enemies will hurt you."

I nodded in understanding and Sam stood up, "Just because you have these powers doesn't mean you'll be any different," Sam said.

I nodded and stood up, "Thanks Sam," I said and hugged her.

I felt Sam tense and I laughed, "What? Little Miss. Goth can't hug her friend?" I asked.

Sam stuck her tongue out at me, "Just go home before Danny wakes up and starts having a panic attack," Sam said.

I nodded and started to walk to my car, "Bye Sam," I said, "And thanks again."

_**The Next Morning-Friday**_

"Ah!" I heard a kid scream, "Ghost!"

My breath caught in my throat. Suddenly, Technus appeared with computers and other machines around him laughing, "YES!" Technus yelled, "FOR I, TECHNUS, HAVE COME TO THIS SCHOOL AND FOUND ALL THIS ADVANCED MACHINERY!"

"Hey Tech-dork," I heard Danny say.

I went to an abandoned hallway and watched Danny appear, "I see you still haven't cured that long winded sickness you have."

"GHOST CHILD!" Technus yelled, "DO YOU HONSETLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WITH ALL THIS TECHNOLOGY!"

"Maybe I can't, but I know someone who can," Danny said.

I knew he was talking about Tucker. Technus laughed making both me and Danny confused, _'Why is he laughing?'_ I wondered.

"DO YOU HONSETLY BELIEVE I, TECHNUS, WOULD FORGET ABOUT YOUR LITTLE TECHOLOGY LOVING FRIEND?" Technus yelled.

"What?" Danny said scared now.

"Danny!" I heard Sam yell out of breath, "Technus has Tucker!"

I gasped along with Danny. Danny growled and turned to Technus, "Where is he!" Danny yelled.

Technus laughed and turned a computer on and showed Tucker inside. I gasped, "Tucker!" Danny and Sam yelled.

Tucker was beating on the computer screen, "Get me out of here!" Tucker yelled.

"Let him go Technus!" Danny yelled his hands glowing blue.

"AH AH AH!" Technus said wagging his finger, "I WOULDN'T TRY ANYTHING GHOST CHILD. IF THIS COMPUTER WERE TO BE TURNED OFF OR BROKEN YOUR LITTLE FRIEND WOULD NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN."

Danny went wide eyed, "DO YOU SURRENDER GHOST CHILD?" Technus asked.

Danny's ice powers disappeared, "Looks like I have no choice," Danny said and landed beside Sam.

Technus laughed victorious, "YES! FOR I, TECHNUS, HAVE FINALLY DEFEATED YOU!"

"Just let Tucker go!" Danny yelled.

Technus laughed, "OH I'LL LET HIM GO," Technus said, "RIGHT INTO OBLIVION!"

And with that Technus threw the computer with Tucker towards the back wall, "No!" Danny and Sam yelled.

I knew Danny could never fly fast enough to catch it. I focused my energy and felt my hand glow blue. I grabbed the computer with my mind and made it stop just before it hit the wall, "WHAT!" Technus yelled.

I stepped out of the hall, "Jazz!" Danny and Sam yelled.

Tucker sighed with relief, "No one hurts my friends," I said and changed into my ghost form.

"WHAT! NOW THERE ARE TWO GHOST CHILDREN!" Technus yelled, "I, TECHNUS, DID NOT SEE THIS COMING"

"Of course you didn't," Danny said and sucked him into the thermos, "You spend too much time planning you long winded introductions."

Danny smiled at me and I smiled back. We all turned to the computer I was holding. I brought the computer over, "Are you alright Tucker?" Danny asked.

"I'm trapped in a computer, WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Tucker yelled.

"You're in heaven," Sam laughed.

Tucker glared at her, "Someone get me out of here!" Tucker yelled.

"Any ideas Jazz?" Danny asked me.

"Uh…" I said and hit the ESC key.

Suddenly, Tucker was thrown out of the computer, "Wow, first try," I said.

"Ow," Tucker said rubbing his head.

Everyone laughed and Danny and I turned human, "Great job Jazz," Danny said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Who wants to go to the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked.

"Really?" I asked Tucker.

"What!" Tucker yelled, "Technus trapped me in there before I had lunch!"

We all rolled our eyes and exited the school, Just in time to hear a news reporter give her ending report, "And who is Inviso-bill's new partner?" she said into the camera.

Danny and I turned to her, "For now, her side remains unknown and we'll call her Dark Heart (Remember she has a black heart in her ghost form).

"Dark Heart?" I said.

"It's better than Inviso-bill," Danny said.

"I guess," I said.

"Can we go eat now?" Tucker whined.

I turned to Tucker and rolled my eyes, "What's with you and food?" I asked.

"What's with you and studying?" Tucker asked.

"At least I do something that will actually help me later in life," I said, "You'll just get fat."

Danny and Sam burst out laughing and Tucker started muttering incoherent things. I smiled at them, _'Maybe things won't be as bad as I thought they would?' _I thought happily.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue light. I turned quickly, but saw nothing, _'What was that?' _I thought.

I looked at Danny, but I could tell he didn't see anything, _'I've got a bad feeling about this,' _I thought worried.

**A/N Okay…I got nothing to say here but R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Ghost and Human War

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom and this story now has 200 points from Bluemew22…out of how many I'm not sure… *Shrugs* On with the story.**

**Jazz's Point of View**

"Jazz!" I heard my mom call from downstairs, "Danny! Can you come down here for a moment?"

I opened my door just as Danny did and we looked at each other with confusion and a bit of worry. We walked downstairs and saw both mom and dad standing in the living room. It's been about one month since Technus and I turn 18 tomorrow, "Yeah mom?" Danny asked.

Mom and dad just stared at us making as gulp, "Why are you just staring at us?" I asked.

"What's wrong with you two?" mom asked, "Jazz your grades are dropping!"

I looked down and Danny looked guilty. Danny hasn't been able to defeat his enemies by himself anymore and has needed my help; causing my grades to fall slightly, "It's nothing you need to worry about mom," I said looking at her, "I'm just trying to find the right college."

Dad looked at both of us. Suddenly, I heard something in my head, _**'Their overshadowed. I just know it.'**_

I gasped, "Uh…I'm going to help Danny with his homework, bye!" I grabbed Danny and pulled him upstairs and into my room.

"Jazz?" Danny said worried.

I was breathing hard, "I-I-I heard dad's thoughts," I said scared.

Danny's eyes went wide, "Literally?" Danny asked coming up beside me.

I nodded, "He thinks we're overshadowed," I said and slid down my door.

Danny sat down beside me, "Maybe this is a new part of your Telekinesis powers," Danny said.

I rubbed my arms, "Maybe," I said, "Did you ever figure out what that blue light could have been?"

Danny shook his head, "No," Danny said, "It could be anything."

I nodded, "Jack, are you sure?" I heard mom say.

"It's the only explanation Mads," dad said.

"Guess you're right," mom said her voice cracking, "Are children are overshadowed by Inviso-bill and Dark Heart."

I gasped along with Danny. They can't be serious! I growled and went downstairs, "Really!" I yelled at my parents, "We aren't overshadowed!"

"Keep telling us that spook," Jack said holding an ecto weapon at me.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled and ran downstairs and stood in front me, "Leave her alone!"

"Don't worry kids," mom…er…Maddie said, "We'll get them out of you."

I growled and I felt my eyes glow green, "THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

Random things began to float in midair causing Maddie and Jack to gasp, "I warned you," I said, "I said if you didn't stop this that I would move out and take Danny with me. I WASN'T JOKING!"

The random things exploded. I grabbed Danny and walked towards the front door, "We'll be back late tonight to get our stuff," I said.

"You can't!" Maddie said, "You're still 17!"

"Then conceder this running away until midnight," I said and slammed the front door.

We dragged Danny into an alley and fell to the ground, "Jazz?" Danny said.

"I'm fine," I said, "I just never thought I would actually have to do my threat."

Danny sat down beside me, "I thought it was just that, a threat; a bluff," Danny said, "Guess I don't know you like I thought I did."

I smiled at Danny and stood up, "Come on let's go find an apartment," I said.

Danny nodded, "Okay. Can we stop by Sam's and Tucker's so we can let them know what's going on?"

I nodded, "Sure Danny," I said knowing Sam would go nuts if she didn't know where Danny was.

_Hours later…_

"What about this one?" Sam asked me and Danny.

Sam insisted on coming after we told her what happened, "No, seems a little small," Danny said.

I nodded and Sam sighed, "Man, you guys are picky," Sam said, "Let's go eat; it's 7:30pm."

Danny and I nodded and we walked with Sam towards the Nasty Burger. Suddenly, we saw the blue light again and we wound up in Clockwork's tower, "What?" we said in unison.

"Hello children," Clockwork said floating down in baby form.

"Clockwork?" Sam said, "What do you want?"

Clockwork pointed to his time screen and it showed two kids. One was a seven year old boy with tan skin light blue eyes and black hair down to his neck. He wore a red shirt with holes all over the place with blue jeans and white tennis shoes and struggled against chains on his wrist. The other was a 5 year old girl with long black hair that came down to the middle of her back and had violet eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with holes, like the boy, with black jeans and black shoes and she was also in chains, "W-who are those kids?" I asked.

Clockwork looked at us, "This is six years into the future," Clockwork said, "The boy's name is Christopher Walter Foley and the girls name is Nicole Elizabeth Fenton."

"So…that's mine and Tucker's kids?" Danny asked.

Clockwork looked at me, "Christopher is also yours Jasmine," Clockwork said.

I went wide eyed and blushed, "And Nicole is also Samantha's," Clockwork said.

I turned and saw Sam and Danny blushing a deep red and not looking at each other, "W-Why are you telling us this?" I asked.

"In this time period, ghosts and humans are at war," Clockwork said, "You two, being Halfas were able to keep the peace along with your children, who are also Halfas. Everything was fine, until you two went missing."

We blinked, "Why would Danny and Jazz go missing?" Sam asked.

"They were kidnapped," Clockwork said, "By who, I'm not quite sure yet. After you two went missing the war began. Nicole and Christopher tried to stop it, but the humans and ghosts locked them away, calling them traitors. There is a small human resistance trying to stop the war, led by Samantha and Tucker."

"So what do you want us to do?" Danny asked.

"I want you three to go and help the resistance," Clockwork said, "If you are able to stop this war without dying then you'll know how to stop it in this time."

"What about Tucker?" I asked, "Shouldn't he come too?"

"He's already there," Clockwork said, "He's awaiting your arrival."

We all looked at each other and nodded. Danny and I transformed and Danny picked Sam up bridal style. Clockwork smiled and opened a portal, "Good luck," Clockwork said and we entered the portal.

**A/N Surprise! Didn't see that coming did ya? R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4: Past Meet Future

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom and I hope you all like this story so far.**

**Jazz's Point of View**

We exited the time portal and saw Tucker, well young Tucker, sitting on a rock, "About time!" Tucker yelled, but blushed slightly when he saw me; I don't blame him.

"So where do you think this resistance is?" Danny asked still holding Sam.

"Who knows," I said, "And Danny, I think you can put Sam down now."

Danny blushed along with Sam, but put her down gently, "Sorry," Danny said.

I shook my head, "Clockwork better do something about this after we're done with this, or we're going to be blushing for the rest of our lives," I said.

"I hear that," Sam said then looked around, "Wow, this war has destroyed everything."

We looked around, "I-It looks like what the future with Dan looked like," Danny said.

"You two may want to turn human," Tucker said, "Who knows what these people will do if they see a ghost."

Danny and I nodded and turned human. All four of us walked towards what we assumed to be Amity Park. We walked around the city in confusion; no one was out and about, "This war must really have these people scared," I said.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker nodded. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and alarms started to blare, "What's that!" Tucker yelled covering his ear, along with the rest of us.

"Resistance alert!" the alarm yelled, "All available humans search and kill the resistance! Kill all ghost lovers!"

We gasped and ran to an abandoned alley. We watched as men, women, and children came out with ecto guns and regular guns, "I guess these people don't like the resistance very well," Tucker said.

Suddenly, all four of our mouths were covered and we were dragged farther into the alley. I felt my eyes glow green and I say Danny's glow too. I kicked my captive in the stomach. I heard a grunt followed by three others; guess Sam, Tucker, and Danny had the same idea, "Who are you?" I asked blindly.

"Jazz?" I heard one voice say.

I growled, "How do you know who I am?" I asked.

Danny let a small ecto ball form around his hand, giving us light. I blinked at the sudden brightness, "Danny?" a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail and violet said shocked.

All four of us got into fighting stances, "Who are you?" Sam asked this time.

"Well, what do you know," a man with dark skin and green eyes and a camouflage hat said, "Clockwork kept his promise."

"I thought you said Clockwork didn't mess with the time stream?" a dark skinned and haired with green eyes woman asked.

"He said he didn't," the violet eyed woman said.

"Would you stop talking like we're not here!" Sam yelled.

"Wow, I forgot how short fused you were when you were a teen," a man with blonde hair and blue eyes said to the violet eyed woman.

Danny went wide eyed, "Sam?" Danny said to the violet eyed woman.

The woman smiled, "You always could recognize me," the woman, older Sam, said.

Sam went wide eyed, "You're me?" Sam asked.

"Call me Samantha," Sam's older self said.

Sam gaged, "No thanks."

Samantha laughed, "Trust me," Samantha said smirking, "You'll learn to love the name."

"I doubt it," Sam muttered.

I looked at the man in the green hat, "You're Tucker," I said.

The man smiled, "Was it that hard to figure out?" older Tucker said, "Call me Tuck."

"Cool!" Tucker said, but was soon hit in the back of the head by both me and Sam, "Ow!"

"Wow, it even happened back then," the green eyed woman said.

"Valerie?" I said.

The woman nodded, "Hey Jazz," Valerie said (She looks like she did in the beginning of TUE).

"We may want to get out of here," the blonde haired man said.

"Dash?" Tucker said.

"Got that right techno-geek," Dash said.

Samantha went over to the brick wall, "Come on," she said and pushed a brick.

"Whoa," we said, "Just like our training room," Sam said.

"Where do you think we got the idea?" Tuck said laughing.

We all went down the stairs and the brick wall closed. Torches lite up as we walked and soon we came to an empty room expect for two people sitting at a computer, "Well you sure cut it close," one person said.

"Sorry Mikey," Tuck said, "But we found some new people to help."

The two people turned around and went wide eyed, "No way!" they exclaimed.

"Paulina!" Sam yelled.

Paulina smiled warmly, "Hello Sam."

I looked at the older Paulina in confusion, "That's creepy," I said, "Paulina never smiles at Sam unless it's an evil smile."

Paulina laughed along with Samantha, "Guess they haven't gotten to that part in life yet," Samantha said.

"What!" Sam yelled, "Oh, no! There is no way that I'm best friends with HER!"

Samantha shook her head, "You'll be surprised at what happens in the future," Samantha said.

Sam looked at her older self then at Paulina, "No way!" Sam yelled.

"What are you four doing here?" Mikey asked.

"Clockwork sent us," Danny said, "He said we needed to help you and that if we didn't die we would know how to stop the war in our time."

"Makes sense," Valerie said.

"What were you doing before Clockwork pulled you away?" Tuck asked.

"Homework," Tucker said, "Remind me to thank Clockwork if we survive this."

I shook my head in annoyance, "I see a bad future ahead of you Tucker," I muttered.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled.

Tuck laughed, "What about you three?"

"We were looking for an apartment for Danny and Jazz," Sam said.

"Ah!" Samantha said, "So you're that far."

"Huh?" we said in unison.

"Don't worry," Samantha said, "Everything works out fine, but we just need to know how far along you were before we start explaining what happened in the last six years."

We nodded, "Take a seat," Tuck said.

We looked at each other then sat crisscross on the ground with the six future adults right behind, "What you need to know is Vlad isn't the one behind this," Samantha said.

"He's not?" Danny said shocked.

Tuck shook his head, "He's a part of it now, but he didn't start it," Tuck said, "It was actually all the ghost hunters of the world."

"Even mom and dad?" I asked.

"Especially them," Valerie said, "When you left they blamed your ghost forms. They convinced the whole world that ghosts were evil and you two were running them. You managed to convince the world otherwise when you showed everyone that you were Halfas."

"Your parents felt horrible about what they'd done over the years," Paulina said, "But because of all the speeches they told, it enthused some people that all ghosts were evil."

Danny and I looked at each other, "We aren't sure who took your older selves, but we're positive it was one of those people," Dash said.

"So, if we would have just told mom and dad who we were in the first place none of this would have happened?" I asked.

"Well, yes, maybe, we aren't sure," Mikey said.

I put my face in my hands, "Great," I said, "This is just great."

"Clockwork told us about Christopher and Nicole," I heard Tucker said, "Do you know where they are?"

I lifted my face out of my hands, just in time to see everyone shack their heads, "Danny and Jazz had a connection with them," Samantha said, "But with them gone we have no idea where they are or if they're okay."

"They're fine," I said, "Clockwork showed them to us. They're in some kind of dungeon chained to the wall."

"Dungeon?" Mikey said and ran to the computer and started pushing buttons, "Ah ha!"

"What?" Samantha and Tuck said hopeful.

"There are only two places with dungeons in them," Mikey said, "Vlad's mansion and the old abandoned jail."

"I say we each split up into two teams and search them," Tuck said, _**'Sam, Danny, and Jazz will have to stay here; it's safer.'**_

I glared at Tuck, "What? Oh! You can read minds can't you?" Tuck said.

"Yes, and you are not leaving us behind," I said.

"I always did hate that power," Tuck muttered, "Look, it's safer if you stay here."

"No way!" Sam yelled, "It's bad enough I figure out I like to be called by my full name AND become best friends with Paulina over there! There's no way you're leaving us here!"

Samantha sighed, "Man I'm stubborn," she muttered, "Valerie, watch them."

Valerie nodded, "Dash, Mikey, Paulina, you search the jail and Tuck and me will search Vlad's place just in case he's there."

"You're bossy when you're older," Tucker said.

"WHAT!" Sam yelled.

"Ah!" Tucker yelled and started to run.

I crossed my arms along with Danny and glared and Tuck and Samantha, "It's for your own safety," Samantha said before running up the stairs.

"Get back here!" Sam yelled as she chased Tucker around the hideout.

I looked at Danny and we seemed to have the same idea, "Don't even think about it," Valerie said, "I know all your tricks when you're older."

I groaned and folded my arms over my chest again, "Danny, would you please stop Sam before she kills Tucker," I asked.

"Why me?" Danny asked.

I looked at him, "Besides you being the only one she won't kill, she's you future wife, now go," I said.

Danny sighed and grumbled, "Then how about you teach your future husband to keep his mouth shut," Danny said.

I rolled my eyes and Danny got up and walked over to where Sam was chasing Tucker. I watched as Sam and Tucker ran by Danny and Danny caught Sam by her arm, "That's enough Sam," Danny said.

Sam growled, but nodded and Tucker fell on his back in exhaustion, "Thank you."

"Learn to keep your mouth shut and that wouldn't be a problem," I said to Tucker.

Tucker sat up, "Hey! I know how to keep my mouth shut!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you do," I said, "And Sam's a meat eater."

"Hey!" Sam said, "Don't joke like that!"

"Sorry," I said still mad at the future adults.

I saw Valerie shake her head, "Wow, you guys were childish," Valerie said.

We all glared at her, "We are not!" we said in unison.

Suddenly, two ghosts phased into the room. Valerie gasped, "Chris! Nikki!"

We looked at each other before running with Valerie. Chris and Nikki moaned and turned human and the five adults ran in panting, "How could we not see that that was a trap?" Tuck said.

Samantha and Tuck ran over to the kids and made sure they were okay, "Are you okay kids?" Samantha asked.

"Fine Auntie Sam," Chris said.

I heard Tucker chuckle, but me and Sam hit him in the back of the head, "OW!"

Chris and Nikki looked at us, "Why do they look like you, daddy, and Aunt Jazz?" Nikki asked.

"Because they are us," Samantha said, "From the past."

Chris and Nikki looked at us, "Uh…hi," we said in unison.

**A/N Okay I was bored and didn't want to stop. So congratulations! You got a long chapter! R&R. **


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Jazz

**A/N Next Chapter! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Jazz's Point of View**

Chris and Nikki stared at us for what seemed like hours, "How can you be daddy?" Nikki asked, "He's taller."

Samantha chuckled, "He's still growing Nikki," Samantha said.

I glanced at Sam, who was smiling slightly, _**'He gets taller? Nice…wait, Jazz are you in here!'**_

I smiled at Sam and she glared at me, _**'Don't worry, I won't tell…yet.' **_I said to Sam.

_**'Jazz!'**_ Sam yelled in my mind.

I saw Sam blush slightly, "Why is mommy's younger self's hair shorter than mommy's?" I heard Chris ask.

I turned to him, "Blame Skulker," I said.

"Oh," Chris said.

"So, you really are our parents from the past?" Nikki asked.

"Uh…" we said in unison, "Sure, I guess."

"I don't know if that cool, or weird," Chris said.

"I'm going with weird," Tucker said.

I glared at Tucker and hit him in the back of the head, "Ow! Stop doing that!"

"Stop saying stupid things then," I said.

Tucker glared at me, "I'm not!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say," I said.

"Okay that's enough," Dash said, "We don't need Tucker to have a concussion."

"Never thought I'd say this, but THANK YOU DASH!" Tucker said.

"I made tea!" Paulina said.

We all got up and Paulina handed us all tea cups, "Thanks Paulina," Nikki said.

"Even my kid likes her!" Sam said.

Nikki looked at Sam, "Yes, Paulina's always been nice to me and mommy…right?"

"Sam hasn't gotten to where Paulina and I are friends yet," Samantha said.

"NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" Sam yelled.

Nikki blinked in shock, "Uh…so, when did Dash and Mikey become friends?" I asked trying to get off this topic so Nikki wouldn't get scared by her mother…or future mother's temper.

"It was in 11th grade right?" Dash said.

"I think so," Mikey said as he drank some of his tea.

"That's next year," Danny said.

Tuck nodded, "Then after they become friends they became friends with us," Tuck said.

Danny and Tucker blinked, "Uh…"

The three men laughed, "This is fun," Dash said.

Danny stuck his tongue out at Dash then drank some of his tea, "So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow we're going to find Danny and Jazz since we have Chris and Nikki," Samantha said.

_**'I wouldn't try anything if I were you.'**_

Everyone looked at me, "Wasn't me," I said.

"Mommy?" Chris said.

"Not quite," a voice said, "But very close."

Suddenly, a woman who looked like me in ghost form appeared. The only difference was her hair and eyes were black, "Who are you?" I asked.

The woman smirked, "You," the woman said.

Everyone gasped and I about fainted, "What are you talking about?" Tuck yelled.

The so-called future me looked at us, "Remember Dan?"

I went wide eyed and everyone gasped again. I paled and back away from me; Dark Jazz. I hit something as I backed away. I turned and saw the computer, "Jazz!" Tucker, Sam, and Danny yelled running to me.

I rubbed my head, "I-I'm confused," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Bring your confidence down," Dark Jazz said, "This way this war can destroy all life, like in my time."

I went wide eyed and Danny and Tucker stood in front of me, "What do you mean? What have you been doing to Jazz?" Tucker said.

Dark Jazz laughed, "Right now, I'm just a little voice in her head."

"You're the voice!" Tuck and I yelled.

Dark Jazz laughed, "Yes, and I suggest you give me the kids and Jazz over there or you can say good-bye to Danny and Jazz."

Everyone went wide eyed, "You took them?"

"Yes," Dark Jazz said, "I'm also the one who made mom and dad go ghost crazy that year."

"What?" Danny and I yelled.

Dark Jazz looked at us, "How else was I supposed to get this war started?"

I felt my eyes glow green, "Oh, scary Jazz, really scary," Dark Jazz said.

**A/N Cliff Hanger! R&R for more…if I get a lot today I'll put another chapter up.**


	7. Chapter 6: Future Saved!

**A/N Sorry! My whole street had a blackout when I got back yesterday and it didn't come back on until I was in bed, so I'm extremely sorry for the cliff hanger! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Jazz's Point of View**

Dark Jazz just floated there and Danny and Tucker stood in front of me and Sam sat beside me, "Why are you here?" Dash said.

I looked and saw Samantha standing in front of Nikki and Tuck in front of Chris and everyone else in front of them. Dark Jazz…or Jaz turned to them, "I thought I went over this," Jaz said, "I want the little Halfa kids as well as my younger self. The sooner I destroy them the sooner I would have destroyed all time; unlike that wimp brother of mine, Dan."

Danny growled eyes glowing green, "If you took me and Jazz here in the future, then why didn't Clockwork know about you?"

Jaz laughed, "Clockwork? That ghost wouldn't know about Dan if the Observants didn't tell him to destroy him. He only looks into time when he feels all time is going to be destroyed, but as far as he knows…I don't exist."

I bit my lip, "Why do you want me and my older-self destroyed? That would destroy you too," I asked.

Jaz looked at me, "Who said I was going to destroy you and Jasmine?"

I blinked, "What? But you just…"

Jaz sighed, "Let me explain," Jaz said, "If I destroy these kids, Jasmine and Daniel will go on a killing rampage, causing…"

"You and Dan," I said in shock.

"Correct," Jaz said, "The reason I need you is maybe I can get you to change so I will exist in all time."

Everyone growled, "You're worse than Dan," Samantha said.

Jaz looked at her, "Well, I am smarter than he will ever be."

"I will NEVER turn into him," Danny said, "And neither will my older self."

Jaz smirked, "Don't be so sure," Jaz said, "As we speak the people are coming down here."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"And with all of you gone, Jasmine and Daniel will most defiantly turn into me and Dan," Jaz said.

I began to pant, "Clockwork!" I yelled, "I know you're watching get us out of here!"

Clockwork appeared, "Clockwork," Jaz said, "Finally pieced everything together?"

"Not quite," Clockwork said, "I'm still trying to figure out how you were created."

"Send us back," I said, "I know how she was created."

Jaz looked at me in shock, "What!"

"You were created because of this war," I said, "With everyone you loved gone you turned evil saying to yourself that if you couldn't be happy, no one could."

"Why you little…" Jaz sent a light blue ecto blast at me, but both me and Danny put up ecto shields.

"Send us back!" I yelled, "We know how to stop all of this!"

Clockwork hit a button on his time staff and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I were incased in a blue aura, "No!" Jaz yelled.

I opened my eyes and gasped along with Sam, Danny, and Tucker, "Mom and dad!" I yelled when I realized we were outside on the sidewalk.

We looked at each other and ran as fast as we could towards Fenton Works, _'Have to stop this,' _I thought as we ran, _'Have to tell mom and dad and stop this war.'_

We ran into the front door, "Mom! Dad!" I yelled along with Danny.

"Kids!" I heard mom yell.

We saw her run downstairs, "Oh!" mom attacked us in a hug, "I'm so sorry!"

"Kids!" dad yelled.

Mom pulled away from us, "We're so sorry!" dad said.

"No," I said, "It me and Danny that should be sorry."

"What?" mom asked confused.

"We need to tell you something," Danny said.

"What is it?" dad asked.

Danny and I looked at each other before taking a deep breath and letting the rings wash over us. Mom and dad gasped when they finished, "We're Danny Phantom and Dark Heart," I said.

"You're keeping the name?" Tucker asked.

I smiled, "I like it."

"What?" I heard mom say, "How? Who?"

Danny and I turned human, "We'll explain how this happened and whatever questions you have, but then we need to explain what happened to us in the…" I trailed off and looked at the clock, "Last five hours."

Mom and dad nodded and sat on the couch and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I stood and began to explain each of our portal accidents, "I told you we forgot the ON button!" mom yelled at dad.

"I thought we forgot something," dad said.

"There's something else, more important that we need to tell you before you start asking questions," I said, "It's about a future we just went to."

Mom and dad looked shocked, "You went to the future?" mom asked.

We nodded and began to explain everything…well minus Chris and Nikki and them being our kids, "So, we started a war?" mom asked.

We nodded, "But hopefully now that you know, Jaz and the war won't exist," Sam said.

"It won't," a voice said.

"Clockwork!" we said in unison.

Clockwork appeared causing mom and dad to yelp in shock, "The war and Jasmine's evil side no longer exist," Clockwork said, "Congratulations kids. Now, I can wipe your memories of the future, if you want."

We looked at each other and blushed slightly, "Uh, maybe the whole, you know," I said blushing.

Mom and dad looked at us, "Did we miss something?"

"Uh, we may have forgotten to mention that in the future we met our kids," Sam said.

"And one was mine and Tucker's and one was Danny and Sam's," I said.

Mom and dad went wide eyed, "Oh," they said.

"Sorry kids it's all your memories or nothing," Clockwork said smiling.

We groaned, "Fine, never mind," Danny said, "But this is all very embarrassing."

"Oh, you'll get used to it," Clockwork said and disappeared.

I muttered things inchoately, "I'm going to bed," I said, "Bye Sam, Tucker."

I went upstairs and to my room and fell on my bed, "Stupid Clockwork," I said and fell asleep, but my eyes soon shot open, "Wait," I said and sat up, "In the future, why was Tucker so protective like Danny was?"

**A/N Okay did that make up for my little lie yesterday? R&R**


	8. Chapter 7: 11th Grade Shockers

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating that's my bad. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Point of View**

Danny, Tucker, and I were in the back seat of Jazz's car as she drove us to or first day of 11th grade. Over the summer break Tucker and Jazz started dating, as well as me and Danny. I was laying on Danny's shoulder, "Sam, Sam wake up," I heard Danny say.

I groaned and glared at him, "I don't wanna," I said and closed my eyes again.

"Sam-Ow!" Danny yelled when I hit him in the leg.

"I said no," I said and held his arm like a pillow.

I heard Jazz and Tucker chuckle, "Someone's cranky," Tucker sang.

"Tucker, stop," Danny said and wrapped the arm I was laying on around me.

"Fine," Tucker said.

I snuggled into Danny as Jazz continued to drive. Suddenly, the car stopped, "Alright," Jazz said, "Back to school grounds."

"I don't wanna!" I yelled again.

"Come on Sam," Danny said and tried to pry me off him.

"Nothing, can make me go in there," I said and wrapped my arms around Danny.

"Uh…here's something," Jazz said, "Paulina's wearing black."

My eyes shot open, "Boyfriend's sister say what!" I yelled and jumped into the empty front seat.

"You're joking right?" Tucker asked his girlfriend.

My mouth dropped and Danny and Tucker stuck their heads out the open windows, "You better not be drooling!" Jazz and I yelled.

"We're not!" Tucker and Danny yelled.

Paulina wore a black t-shirt with black jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and was held by a pink hair bow. Was she trying to go Goth? I growled and got out of the car, "Sam!" I heard Danny yell.

_'How dare she try and be like me! She's probably only doing this to try and get Danny away from me.'_

My eyes went wide. That's it! Paulina was trying to break me and Danny up! And I just left him by himself! I quickly turned behind me and saw Danny backing away from, not Paulina, but Star. I growled and stomped over to Star, "Star!" I yelled, "Get away from him or so help me I will bend your limbs and make you a human pretzel!"

Star looked at me, "Oh come on Samantha," Star said.

"Nobody calls me that!" I yelled.

Star smirked, "Oh come on Sam," Star said running a hand flirty through Danny's hair, "Can't we share him?"

Fire lite up in my eyes, but before I could attack Star her hand was taken out of Danny's hair by Paulina, "Well, if it isn't little Miss. Dropout," Star said, "Come to take your position back on the A-list?"

"Leave them alone," Paulina said.

"Who's gonna make me?" Star asked.

I was about to attack Star when Paulina bent Star's arm over her shoulder, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Star yelled, "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay!"

Paulina let Star go and she ran off. I was shocked, Paulina, PAULINA, just helped me and Danny. I saw not only Danny shocked, but Jazz, Tucker, and well the whole school too. Before I could say anything to Paulina she walked away. Could I have been wrong about Paulina's intensions?

As classes went by I only had Paulina on my mind, _'Why'd she do it?'_ I kept wondering, _'What will she get out of this?'_

As I continued to run these questions through my mind I remembered the future. I bit my lip, _'Maybe this is how everything changed.'_

Lunch soon came and Danny, Tucker, and I saw Paulina sitting by herself. We looked at each other and headed towards Paulina's table. We set our trays down and Paulina looked at us shocked, "Um, hi Paulina," I said feeling weird.

"Man-er Sam," Paulina said shaking her head, "Sorry force of habit."

I nodded and sat down with Danny and Tucker, "What are you three doing here?" Paulina asked us.

"Well," I said, "I-I wanted to thank you, for you know keeping me from killing Star."

"Oh," Paulina said, "Your welcome."

Both of us were obviously very uncomfortable, "So, what's with the change Paulina?" Tucker asked.

"Well," Paulina said, "You know how the A-list started in 8th grade?"

We nodded, "Well, do you remember at all how I use to act?" Paulina asked.

I thought about it, "You were quiet and a little shy, but you always did like to pretend to be a princess," I said.

Paulina nodded, "Well, when Dash started the A-list he asked me to join because he thought I was pretty," Paulina said, "I never got that before, so I joined because they made me feel pretty and I really didn't mean all those things I said. I was forced to do those things or I'd be kicked out."

"What made you quit?" I asked.

"You know that new family in town right?" Paulina asked, "Well they have a four year old daughter named Hannah. The A-list wanted me to call her names, bring her confidence down. I couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it. I'd finally had enough of all that, so I quit."

"But what's with the black?" I asked.

"It's just for today," Paulina said, "It's to let the rest of the school know that I'm no longer one of the A-list."

I looked at my salad, "Paulina," I said, "Would you like to come to my house with me, Danny, Tucker, and Jazz after school?"

Tucker choked on his hamburger and Danny spit his milk out. Paulina looked at me in shock, "Really? This isn't some sort of revenge plan?"

I shook my head, "No revenge," I said, "I just believe that we were meant to be friends."

Paulina smiled, "Sure Sam," Paulina said, "I'll come over."

**A/N That's the end of Jazz Phantom! I'll start the sequel soon! The sequel will be the unfolding of the future without the war…well maybe without the war. R&R.**


End file.
